


The Silence of the Flowers

by KatrinaGranger



Series: GARDEN OF THE SHADOWS [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Astoria Greengrass Lives, Auror Harry Potter, Cute Kids, F/M, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Harry Potter Next Generation, Healer Draco Malfoy, Married Astoria Greengrass/Draco Malfoy, Minor Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Not Harry Potter and the Cursed Child Compliant, Relaciones tóxicas, Roxanne Weasley Psychic, Roxanne Weasley squib, past george weasley/angelina johnson, voy a matar a muchos personajes
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:14:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28686945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatrinaGranger/pseuds/KatrinaGranger
Summary: |SECUELA DE TEARS OF A FLOWER|Dos días después de escapar de sus secuestradores, el mundo sigue siendo tan (o más) confuso como siempre. Todos deben aceptar las consecuencias de sus acciones y tratar de vivir con su vida mientras nuevas caras se suman a la trama.Gabrielle siente que no puede respirar, y tal vez no lo haga mientras su suegra continué en la habitación. Astoria se siente más fuerte que nunca al tiempo en que su matrimonio termina de romperse. Alexandre cree que esta muy viejo para sentirse tan confundido.  Teddy busca venganza, Roxanne solo quiere a su mamá, Ágatha desea que su pasado quede enterrado permanentemente y misteriosas cartas comienzan a caer en manos de Lily."Anoche tuve un sueño"  Relató Roxanne en una de sus muchas cartas a Lily "soñé con este chico. Era guapo, pero mucho mayor que yo. Parecía asustado mientras caminaba a esta enorme casa. Estuve mirándolo por lo que me parecieron horas, pero lo único que consigo recordar eran sus ojos, tan grandes y opacos, como los de tu amiga Cassy"."Es extraño, pues, juro que tras el muchacho estaba tu padre".
Relationships: Astoria Greengrass/Draco Malfoy, Astoria Greengrass/Original Male Character(s), Gabrielle Delacour/Original Male Character(s), George Weasley/Original Female Character(s), Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Teddy Lupin/Original Character(s)
Series: GARDEN OF THE SHADOWS [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1991623
Kudos: 2





	1. Es Romeo quien sostiene la flor marchita

** 14 de febrero de 2008 **

Una de las ramas de aquel árbol roza la ventana cada que una corriente de aire soplaba, como un brutal latigazo. El sol se escondía tras espesas nubes, ni él quería ser testigo de la escena tras el empañado cristal de aquella ventana; que con esfuerzo dejaba entre ver una silueta borrosa y descolorida sobre la cama. Para el ojo despistado de algún casual fisgón solo se vería como mucho una mancha, nada importancia, nada que alimentara su morbosa curiosidad, pero el grito desgarrador e inhumano que se escucho a continuación sin duda atrajo la atención de los vecinos.

El hijo menor de los Sallow, probablemente escucho ese espeluznante primer grito. Puede que, incluso, asomara la cabeza por la ventana, con el teléfono temblando entre sus dedos tentado a llamar a la policía, antes de que la Señorita Fernsby -su institutriz- reclamara ferozmente su atención, y terminara por ignorar esa fugaz preocupación como quien silencia las notificaciones de un chat grupal.

Quien, sin lugar a dudas, escucharía el segundo grito una hora más tarde, era un muchachito de despeinados cabellos claros y ojos tan grises como el cielo de afuera. Relish, de escasos veinte años, pretendía ser el Romeo de Juliette -la única hija del adinerado Señor Birdwhistle-. El Señor Birdwhistle era un hombre de avanzada edad, y escaso humor, que tenía dos grandes tesoros que cuidaba celosamente: su amada hija de catorce años, y su preciosa escopeta de caza. El joven conocía hasta los lunares en los muslos del primero, pero esa tarde cuando el Sr. Birdwhistle volvió de sorpresa de un viaje de trabajo, conocería al segundo muy, muy, de cerca.

Empezaba a oscurecer cuando Gaelle Sallow volvía de la universidad. Mientras el chofer esperaba a que la reja eléctrica terminara de abrirse, un fuerte ruido los sobresaltó. Un disparo.

—¡Dios Santo! —Exclamó Gaelle tocando su corazón que latía acelerado— Pero, ¿Qué ha sido eso?

—No se preocupe, señorita. —Dijo el chofer estacionando frente al camino de la entrada y saliendo del coche para abrirle la puerta— El Señor Birdwhistle debe de haber conocido al noviecito de su hija.

Gaelle negó con la cabeza ante el buen humor que envolvía aquella declaración, y se abrazó a si misma cuando un fuerte viento despeino sus rizos dorados —Esa niña tonta —Suspiro— casi me causa un infarto.

—Debería entrar ahora, señorita. Parece que se acerca una tormenta.

—Es una pena —Comentó— esta noche tenía una cita, pero no me atrevería a cruzar la cuidad con este clima.

—Muy sabio de su parte.

Gaelle tomó su bolso y caminó con prisa hasta la entrada, sin dedicarle un solo pensamiento más al insensato muchacho, a la cabecita llena de pájaros de su vecina o al desafortunado Señor Birdwhistle. El chofer, mientras tanto, guardó el coche en la cochera y luego fue hasta la cocina a prepararse un café para matar el tiempo antes de ir al aeropuerto a recoger a la Señora Sallow.

A minutos de distancia, Relish corría en zigzag por la propiedad mientras trataba de escapar de las balas del Señor Birdwhistle.

—¡PADRE! ¡PADRE DETENTE! ¡POR DIOS ROMEO CORRE! ¡¡PAPÁ POR FAVOR!! —A lo lejos podía escuchar las palabras desesperadas de Juliette— ¡LO MATARAS! ¡OH SANTO DIOS! ¡DETENTE!

Su suplica se perdió con el último disparo. Ese, que dio en el pie del muchacho mientras escalaba la cerca que separaba la propiedad de la de los Lefebvre.

—¡ROMEO! —Grito Juliette con la cara llena de lágrimas mientras su padre la tomaba del brazo y tiraba de ella devuelta a la casa— ¡ROMEOOO!

—Jodido lunático —Gimió Relish sacándose el zapato derecho que estaba roto por donde la bala penetro— Mamá tenía razón. No importa que tan guapas sean las niñas ricas, debo de empezar a mantenerme alejado de ellas.

Aun podía escuchar el llanto de Juliette sobre su respiración acelerada, cuando la mujer gritó. Los vellos de sus brazo se pusieron de punta y una sensación de pánico burbujeo en su estomago.

—Son brujos —Susurraba con aire misterioso Juliette aquellas noches en que se quedaban agotados. Ella podía hablar de todo y nada, con intención de retenerlo solo unos minutos más en su compañía— Ya sabes, adoradores de Satanás, Lucifer, o como quieras llamarlo.

—¿Por qué dices eso?

—Las flores. La tierra de ese terreno es salada —explicó— la ultima dueña lo hizo, antes de que su hijo la vendiera, para disuadir a los compradores de habitar la casa. He vivido en esta calle toda mi vida y te puedo asegurar que nunca nada creció en ese jardín tenebroso. Pero, cuando los Lefebvre se mudaron, de la noche a la mañana todo floreció. Delicados lirios, preciosos narcisos y enormes enredaderas del verde más vivo.

—Dices puras tonterías, Julli.

—Y solo días atrás apareció esa niña —Ella beso su nariz con ternura— Llegó como las flores, de la noche a la mañana. Ella nunca estuvo embarazada.

—¿Y?

—Pasan cosas rara desde que llego. Puedo escuchar sus llantos desde aquí ¡Aunque estemos tan lejos! Y cada que llora las flores susurran... ¡Oh! No me mires como si estuviera loca, quédate esta noche y lo veras por ti mismo.

Él no se quedo esa noche, ni ninguna otra. No creía en las locuras de Juliette más de lo creía en los hombrecitos verdes del espacio, pero en ese momento se preguntó si algo en esas historias de brujas, conjuros satánicos y niños que susurran a las flores, eran ciertas.

Otro grito, mucho más largo, mucho más agudo e intenso revolvió sus tripas. Se irguió, haciendo una mueca cuando su pie desnudo y herido pisó la tierra húmeda, antes de acercarse cojeando a la casa. Era mucho más pequeña que la de Juliette, pero sin dudas más grande que su pequeño dormitorio compartido en el campus de la universidad.

Se detuvo en seco cuando una de las ramas del enorme roble rompió una de las ventanas en el segundo piso. Sentía su propio corazón martillear contra su pecho. Entonces, palideció al escuchar a la mujer lloriquear. Un grito de sorpresa y horror mezclados con un débil llanto infantil.

—¡TORIIII! —Gritó la aguda voz de una mujer.

Por un momento solo hubo un inquietante silencio. Una súbita pausa dramática en la que el corazón de Relish pareció detenerse cuando sintió una presencia tras suyo. Ni un pensamiento llego a formar antes de que su cuerpo cayera en la hierba fresca, y el hombre junto a una menuda muchacha pasaran sobre él.

Del otro lado del muro, en el segundo piso, las cortinas blancas se movían violentamente por el viento que entraba por la ventana rota. Pequeñas y finas gotas provenientes de la ligera llovizna, comenzaban a caer en el alfombrado gris. En la cama de dos plazas una mujer de cabellos castaños empapados en sudor se encontraba recostada, respirando pesadamente. A pocos centímetros, una muchacha de largos cabellos sucios lloraba amargamente acunando entre sus brazos un pequeño bulto cubierto de restos de sangre y suciedad.

La colcha, manchada de sangre y otros fluidos, se arrugó cuando la joven mujer se arrastro con las rodillas para bajar. Gruesas lágrimas caían sin control por su pálida piel. Acunando al bebé contra su pecho, de manera lenta caminó hasta el baño donde tomó una toalla verde y con una mano la apoyo contra la espalda del niño. Se arrodilló, dejándolo en la bañera vacía, y junto sus manos sin dejar de mirarlo.

—Por favor. Por favor. Por favor —Suplicó con voz rota— Por favor, Dios, si puedes escucharme perdóname.

Sollozó, como un perro apaleado. Lagrimas bajaban sin parar deformando su visión —N-no era mi intención... Juro q-que no... Dios... ¿Qué hice?

La mujer de escasos diecinueve años acarició la carita arrugada con sus dedos. El pequeño cuerpito del niño permaneció inmóvil. Agua salada rueda cual cascada por su piel enrojecida, las aparta de un manotazo manchándose de sangre sin saberlo. Desvió la mirada, girando levemente su cuerpo para ver, por un segundo, a la mujer inconsciente en la cama.

Curvo su espalda intentando de hacerse pequeñita. Apoyo la frente en el borde de la bañera tratando de respirar antes de que un grito estrangulado saliera de su garganta.

—¡Oh, Dios perdóname!

La puerta se abrió y escucho el grito ahogado de una mujer, incluso percibió el mudo aturdimiento de su esposo que se detenía, congelado, en la puerta del baño. Sintió su mirada marrón quemar en su espalda.

—¿Gabrielle? —Pregunto él ignorando como su acompañante corría a currar las heridas de la mujer tendida en la cama.

—No fue mi intención —murmuro sin mirarlo— Juro que no...Paso muy rápido —Su voz se corto con un sollozo que quedo atrapado en su garganta— No fue mi intención... no... yo... no quise... Dios.... Lo mate...

—Gabrielle... ¿Qué sucedió?

—Yo... n-no no se... el b-bebé lloraba y-y Tori sangraba tanto... yo solo... yo creo que lo sacudí... y-y ya n-no respira —hipo, angustiada, sin dejar de mirar al niño sin vida. —Lo mate ¡Oh, Dios! ¡Lo mate! ¡Lo mate!

** 2017, 7 de Septiembre **

Sus pesados y furiosos pasos se escuchan por el largo pasillo mucho antes de que cualquier presente pueda ver su rostro arrugado y oscurecido por la ira mal escondida.

La joven secretaria, Aurora Jones, comparte una rápida mirada de terror con su colega, Galera Rivers, antes de que esta salte de su silla y corra a preparar más café. Aurora, en cambio, se queda quieta, en silencio y con la cabeza baja fingiendo estar ensimismada en la inverosímil queja de un mago extranjero que debe transcribir, solo para evitar mirarlo cuando pasa furioso por su lado en camino a su oficina. Galera se sobresalta cuando escuchan la puerta cerrarse de un portazo pero Aurora mantiene su mirada en las teclas. Aun no ha tragado el amargo sabor de su rechazo cuando la dejó plantada en aquella costosa habitación de hotel.

—¿Qué tan molesto crees que este? —Pregunta Galera luego de un par de minutos de un tenso silencio.

Su respuesta llega en forma de un grito indignado del joven auror Edward Lupin: —¿CÓMO SABRÍA ESO?

—Muy molesto —Responde Aurora solo porque no quiere permanecer en silencio —¿Por qué? Si elegiste este día para pedir un aumento, te recomendaría que lo pospongas.

Brevemente levanta la mirada para ver a Galera mover la mano como si espantara a una mosca —No, no. Zacharias dejo un reporte extraño un par de días atrás antes de... bueno... con todo lo que paso estos últimos días olvide mencionárselo al jefe.

Galera toma varios pergaminos de distinto tamaño y los coloca uno a uno cuidadosamente dentro de una carpeta marrón, lanzando miraditas nerviosas a la puerta cerrada. Aurora cuenta lentamente hasta cinco antes de levantarse de su escritorio y acercarse a su amiga con la mano estirada.

A Galera se le forma una sonrisa aliviada y entrega la carpeta con ojos agradecidos.

—Me debes un café. —Anuncia Aurora alejándose sin aceptar reclamos —Y espero que sea uno muy costoso.

Se detiene en la puerta y golpea sin mucho entusiasmo. La puerta se abre y ella avanza sin esperar una respuesta verbal. Harry Potter está parado tras su escritorio, por alguna razón su varita esta apretada en entre su puño con tanta fuerza que sus nudillos palidecen.

Edward Lupin se encentra encorvado en la silla con la mirada fija en sus zapatos. Ella sabe que está tratando de no llorar, tarde o temprano el Auror Potter los rompe a todos, incluso a su ahijado.

—Disculpen. Señor Potter necesito entregarle esto. Es uno de los últimos reportes del Auror Smith.

Deja la carpeta en su escritorio y sale tan rápido como le hez posible.

La puerta se cierra suavemente tras Aurora, y cuando el sonido del pestillo se escucha Harry suelta la varita y aparta la mirada de su ahijado.

—Tienes una hora para recoger tus cosas —Dijo en voz baja, sin tono alguno —Y no quiero escuchar tus peros. No soy el malo aquí. Tus acciones tienen consecuencias Teddy, ya va siendo hora de que lo aprendas... Te juro por Morgana, Teddy, que si no fueras mi ahijado ya habría metido tu trasero a Azkaban.

Harry arregla el cuello de su túnica y abre la carpeta para no tener que ver la mirada devastada en el rostro del niño al que ayudo a criar.

—Si sirve de algo, quiero que sepas que no me arrepiento. —Responde el muchacho después de uno segundos, su voz es suave y dolida —Hice lo que creí correcto, como me enseñaste.

Harry no levanta la mirada hasta que escucha la puerta cerrarse. 


	2. En los ojos de una Dalia

El sudor frio se pega a su piel, es lo primero que nota la siguiente vez que recupera la conciencia. Siente todos los músculos de su cuerpo adoloridos, duros y la piel tan sensible como si el más mínimo soplo de aire pudiera cortarla como papel. Es un trabajo despegar sus parpados.

Y ese olor, ese repugnante olor a carne quemada todavía permanece en su nariz, como si ahora fuera se residencia permanente. Quiere vomitar, y lo haría si tuviera algo en el estomago. Un ruido, como un tambor, golpea tras sus oídos, y debe tomarse un momento para darse cuenta de que es su propio corazón.

A pocos centímetros de su cama, sobre una solitaria mesita de madera, una pequeña vela rojiza casi termina por consumirse en su totalidad. La niña inhala, tratando de olfatear algo más allá del olor que la persigue en sueños, y percibe algo que es casi tan repulsivo. Son restos de pociones para quemaduras que la piel de sus brazos aun no ha terminado de absorber.

Al exhalar, un halo de vapor hace su aparición. No es solo ella quien está fría al parecer, otoño no ha comenzado pero San Mungo ya se congela.

Lily se sienta lentamente en la camilla, tira de la sábana y la envuelve a su alrededor tratando de conservar algo de calor, mientras baja. Cuando sus pies descalzos tocan los azulejos retiene un chillido para no despertar al auror -que duerme en una silla en el rincón más alejado- y se desliza, lenta y silenciosamente, con dirección a la puerta.

Ella sabe que su amiga, Cassy, se encontraba en aquel lugar también, los había escuchado hablar cuando creían que dormía. Ahora era solo cuestión de encontrarla sin que la atraparan.

Camina, con pasos pesados y lentos, por los fríos y estériles pasillos abriendo, lo más silenciosamente posible, cada puerta que ve, y asomando su cabeza unos pocos centímetros para echar un corto vistazo a su ocupante.

Para cuando finalmente llega al siguiente piso apenas puede respirar. Sus ojos se entrecierran y su cabeza se siente extraña, como si su cerebro se estuviera ahogando entre nubes espesas. Apoya su mano contra la pared y, lentamente, continúa su recorrido. Puede escuchar su respiración bajo la intensa corriente de sangre que late en sus orejas.

Empuja la puerta, y no es Cassy. Sin embargo, el cruel latigazo de decepción que siente cada vez que no es ella no la golpea esta vez. En su lugar unas cosquillas agradables se asientan en su estomago, porque puede que no sea Cassy, pero es mejor.

En la habitación, mucho mejor iluminada que la suya, se encuentra un hombre con el oscuro cabello un poco más desarreglado de lo que está acostumbrada, el traje arrugado y la barba desprolija. Encorvado sobre una silla de aspecto incomodo, la figura de su padre mucho más imperfecto de lo que recuerda haberlo visto alguna vez, la saluda.

Su corazón se detiene por un momento y sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas. Un sonido estrangulado escapa de su garganta, y el hombre aparta la vista a regañadientes de la camilla ocupada. Ella ve un mechón de cabello rubio, y solo por un momento sus pensamientos vuelven a Cassy.

—¿Lily? —La voz rota la hace centrarse en él.

—Papi —Murmura sin voz, antes de tambalearse velozmente, cayendo a sus brazos.

Por primera vez en lo que parece mucho, mucho tiempo Lily se siente cálida, fuerte y segura. El olor a lavanda y tabaco que impregna el traje de su padre casi puede borrar el rastro de carne quemada que abraza su piel. Siente sus lagrimas mojar la costosa tela del traje, y luego, gotas tibias deslizarse por su grasoso cabello.

—Te extrañé, mi flor —Dice, en un tono tan dolido que no es compatible con la voz siempre segura de su padre—. Tu madre también.

Lily se aparta un poco y, con ojos nublados por las lágrimas, confirma que realmente no es Cassy quien ocupa la cama.

Es su madre.

** 14 de febrero, 2008 **

Gwyneth Domenech limpió metódicamente el cuerpo de la mujer. Con un trapo y agua eliminó todo rastro de sangre, sudor y otros desechos. Sus ojos castaños jamás se despegaron de la figura dormida, aún cuando podía escuchar los llantos desgarradores de la joven esposa de Alexandre, tan fuertes y claros como si gritara en su oído.

No destinó ni el más mínimo pensamiento de pena hacia la joven muchacha, sería un desperdicio de tiempo y energía. Y ella podría usarlo en algo mejor. Se concentró en su tarea cuando las palabras de Alexandre comenzaron a flotar, se oían bajas, duras y distorsionadas como ruido blanco. Cuando los llantos se detienen abruptamente, y el vello en su cuello se levanta, ella sabe que la extraña magia de Alexander ha surtido efecto. Se detiene por un segundo, saboreando la amargura en su lengua, y luego retoma su tarea. 

—¿La limpiaste? —Pregunta con voz dura como el mármol, hay una oscuridad a su alrededor que casi parece brotar físicamente de sus poros. —Quita la ropa de cama, y luego baja al sótano.

Sin esperar una respuesta, ni dirigirle una segunda mirada Alexandre Lefebvre sale de la habitación, cargando delicadamente entre sus brazos la pequeña criatura, rota e inmóvil, envuelta en una toalla manchada.

Gwynett levita el cuerpo y saca las mantas empapadas en el líquido escarlata. Baja cuidadosamente a la mujer, y antes de salir se detiene a echar un pequeño vistazo a la rubia en el baño.

En la bañera, con el agua caliente corriendo, las heridas oscuras alrededor de sus ojos y labios se vuelven más pronunciadas. Mientras sale, y las heridas se agravan y se curan por los hechizos de Alexandre, ella se pregunta si él realmente sabe el daño que su magia le hace a esa niña.

Cuando llega al sótano, en el frio infernal de una caldera sin fuego, ve las velas encendidas en un perfecto círculo, y al niño que encontraron en el patio colgando del techo. A ella llegan las palabras que Ágatha dijo una vez sobre él, poco después de que se fuera, “Mi querido muchacho no es ningún tonto, Gwynett, él volverá por su niña. Ya deberías saberlo, su sangre y mi magia los ha unido. Una sola alma, pero tan pútrida que apenas servirá como abono para nuestras flores”

La mujer casi sonríe, finalmente ha entendido porque Ágatha los dejó partir.

** 2017, Viernes 8 de Septiembre **

Era imposible.

Oficialmente el otoño comenzaría en unos días, pero era más que poco probable que aquellas, hermosas y enormes flores, tan grandes como su cabeza y tan rojas como su sangre, florecieran en ese horrible lugar. El olor a desechos humanos cubría por completo el del agua salada del mar a pocos metros, la tierra sucia y llena de basura no era lugar para que floreciera nada. Pero, ellas lo cubrían todo. Cada centímetro de tierra, y contra las enormes piedras de esa alta torre maltratada, crecían como si fueran enredaderas.

 _Las enredaderas_ , pensó, _tenían más sentido_. Ellas crecían en todas partes y toda época del año… Y, luego suspiro cuando otro pensamiento la golpeo de repente, sintiéndose tonta supo que las flores era Dalias. Y luego, se pregunto _¿Cómo, diablos, lo sabía?_ Las únicas flores que tenía en casa eran las de plástico, y las únicas flores que conocía eran los lirios y narcisos, que crecían peor que la mala hierba en el jardín de Lily. Pero estas eran dalias, estaba segura.

A medida que caminaba Cassy podía sentir el suelo húmedo y el olor a mugre que las dalias no podían terminar de enmascarar. Piedras y cristales rotos lastimaban sus pies descalzos mientras más se aproximaba a la torre. Podía oler agua salada, y se pregunto qué tan cerca estaría del mar. Al llegar junto a la torre medio destruida encontró una abertura medio oculta por dalias azules que trepaban por la pared.

Entro por una abertura, apenas lo suficientemente pequeña para ella, y espantó enormes arañas patonas y pequeñas alimañas que ahí se escondían. Mientras más avanzaba más espacioso se volvía la abertura, hasta que desemboco en un pasillo vagamente iluminado por antorchas.

Cada tantos metros unas rejas gruesas impedían que algunas personas se acercaran a saludar, pero ellos la veían. La veían con sus enormes ojos algunos crueles, y otros vacios. Algunos sonreían con tristeza y otros gritaban, groserías o solo un grito.

Ella se acercó a la persona sonreía. Un pequeño hombrecito que era solo unos centímetros más alto que ella. Tenía una sonrisa enorme que rayaba lo imposible, mostrando enormes y afilados dientes como de tiburón. Ella se arrimo hasta que sus dedos tocaron los barrotes y solo eso los separaba. La sonrisa del hombre se apagó lentamente y mientras ella retrocedía las comisuras de sus labios comenzaba a gotear hasta derretirse y caer por su cuello como si fuera un muñeco de cera.

Ni siquiera pensó en gritar, solo corrió por el pasillo mientras las voces gritaban cosas horribles que querían hacerle, nombres viles que su madre no permitiría que repitiera y palabras que la repugnaron, hasta que las voces dejaron de entenderse y solo se volvían en un molesto griterío de fondo.

Y luego, choca contra una pared humedecida. Mientras esta tirada en el suelo mugriento, recuperando el aire, nota que ya no puede escucharlos ni sentir su pesada mirada en su espalda.

—Entonces… —Escucha la una voz femenina y juvenil tras ella. —¿Esto es tan extraño para ti como para mí?

Mueve la cabeza y la ve. Una niña, tal vez uno o dos años mayor que ella, con el cabello rojizo y lacio atado en dos trenzas despeinadas, y las mejillas coloradas salpicadas por un montón de pecas. 

—¿Quién eres? —Pregunta Cassy— ¿Dónde estamos?

—¿No es obvio? —Responde con la voz vibrante de emoción— Es un sueño.

Antes de que pueda responder, la niña voltea la cabeza. Tras ella, Cassy puede ver a un hombre encapuchado caminar con paso apresurado por el pasillo y luego, atravesarlas a ambas como si fueran fantasmas.

—¿Dónde estamos? —Pregunta Cassy, nuevamente. Se pone de pie y continua mirando al hombre que cruzó si problemas el muro con el que ella había chocado, porque ya no estaba.

—Ni idea —Responde encogiéndose de hombros y camina rápidamente por el mismo lugar que el hombre. —Pero se supone que debemos seguirlo, así es como funciona esto. No nos dejara irnos hasta que alguien nos despierte o nos haya mostrado lo que quiere.

Los ojos de Cassy se abren con horror —¿”Lo que quiere mostrarnos”? ¿Quién quiere mostrarnos?

—No sé, ¿Dios? ¿Morfeo? ¿Importa en realidad? —Contesta con desgana deteniéndose a pocos pasos del hombre.

Ahora se encuentran frente a una pequeña celda donde parada sobre sus pies descalzos una mujer morena mira las estrellas por la pequeña ventana. Ella vestía solo una vieja túnica gris que se movía con cada corriente de aire.

Las llaves tintinearon cuando el hombre abrió la puerta, esta se estremeció al abrirse y se escucho un horrible chirrido. La mujer no se movió mientras el hombre avanzaba con pasos retumbantes.

Cassy se estremeció arrullada por el miedo acelerado de su corazón cuando vio la brillante daga que el hombre saco de su túnica. La mujer se dio la vuelta en ese momento y Cassy tuvo el privilegio de ver el rostro conmocionado de la mujer transformarse en uno de dolor cuando la daga se enterró hasta la empuñadura en la tierna carne de su estomago. La túnica gris se tiño de rojo y su último grito retumbó entre las paredes humedecidas, haciendo eco de los hombres y mujeres medio enloquecidos.

Cassy ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de gritar antes de que la despertaran.


	3. Un lirio que huele a Jazmín

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roxanne Weasley entra en escena y se roba toda la atención de la autora.

La primera acción casi involuntaria que realiza Roxanne Dalia Weasley al abrir los ojos, es girar su cuerpo hasta que su cabeza llega al extremo de la cama, y acto seguido vomita todo el contenido de su estomago sobre los bonitos y costosos zapatos de su futura madrastra.

—¡Eww! —Exclamó Haydee Kyteler retrocediendo completamente asqueada. —¡Jesus, Roxanne! ¿Qué, infiernos, te pasa niña?

Roxanne tose un poco antes de limpiarse la barbilla con su brazo y de inmediato, se deja caer de espaldas a la cama. Sus ojos quedan abiertos mas su vista oscurece y se nubla, y solo puede escuchar a Haydee gritar el nombre de su padre como si estuviera a muy, muy lejos.

Y, en poco tiempo, a sus oídos dejan de llegar los agudos chillidos de Haydee, apenas logra distinguir el tono desesperado con el que su padre pronuncia su nombre, y el ruidoso canturreo de los pajarillos tras el cristal de la ventana se convierten en un bajo ruido de fondo.

Como si una vieja televisión estuviera encendida en el fondo de su cabeza, puede escucharlo. Es débil, extraña y distorsionada, pero puede oír la voz de un hombre joven.

—¿Cómo murió? —Él pregunta. Hay un zumbido y luego estática.

A sus ojos llegan pequeños fragmentos de imágenes, todos descoloridos, saturados y mal enfocados o demasiado brillantes. Es una especie de parque con el pasto de un verde tan vivo como el que recuerda haber visto en Higs School Musical 2, bajo el brillante sol hay un pequeño puñado de personas vestidas en negro. Y a lo lejos un trípode de madera carga una sencilla corona de claveles blancos y una foto.

Es un hombre, puede ver claramente. Pero detalles como el color de su piel o la forma de su mandíbula se le escapan como agua entre las manos.

—¡Roxanne! —Alguien grita. Tal vez es su madre muerta, unas frías manos acomodan su cabello rojizo con dulzura. Y luego siente como su cuerpo es movido, una superficie dura bajo su espalda y algo apretado rodea su cuello.

El mundo se mueve mientras ella avanza en forma horizontal, todavía hay imágenes poco claras en sus ojos sobrepuestas ante la imagen de su techo o de las caras de personas que mueven sobre ella. Un segundo antes de que todo se detenga para Roxanne, la cara de su padre se acerca: Se ve como siempre con el cabello rojizo muy parecido al suyo solo que con un par de canas aquí y allá, y esa oreja faltante. Puede oler el humo y la pólvora de su ropa, antes de que el perfume a jazmines lo opaque. Y allí la ve, sobre el hombro de George Weasley, su preciosa madre con el espeso cabello rubio perfectamente rizado, aquellos pómulos definidos y la sonrisa brillante que no había visto desde que cumplió los cinco años.

Y luego no hay nada más que el débil olor a jazmín. Se ha quedado dormida mientras un par de paramédicos la sacan de su cómodo piso en Boston, Massachusetts.

Roxanne Dalia Weasley –o solo Roxie para los amigos- es una niña feliz. Bueno, lo más feliz que una chica puede ser mientras transita la espantosa experiencia del inicio de la pubertad, pero aun así ella era feliz. Tenía una vida cómoda, un hogar maravilloso, una colección de zapatos increíble, un padre que la amaba y unos amigos fabulosos. Su vida era casi perfecta, pero ella guardaba un secreto que ni su padre ni sus amigos podrían comprender.

Roxanne tenía miedo: las noches, particularmente, la aterraban de una manera que la mayoría de las personas no podían entender. En cuanto la noche caía y sus ojos se cerraban las pesadillas plagaban cada rincón de su mente. Le espantaba quedarse dormida pues esos sueños la acosaban… Y, tal vez, lo peor fue descubrir que no eran solo sueños.

Comenzó como algo pequeño, cuando su madre aun vivía con ellos, los sueños eran pequeños, casi tolerables para la niña de cinco años. En ese entonces podía pensar en esas imágenes como una obra de teatro. No estaba entre los espectadores sin rostro, solo era una pequeña actriz con una única línea, que esperaba el momento adecuado en el libreto para recitarla. Callada, atenta e inmóvil en su posición hasta que llegara su momento. ¿Pueden imaginar lo incomodo y desesperante que es eso? El telón rojo se abría entre los vagos murmullos del público imaginario. El escenario aparenta ser una habitación infantil: Las paredes pintadas de rosa pastel sobre la cual una enorme cama que asemeja una casa de muñecas, se apoya. En la pared de al lado hay un escritorio con una pequeña lámpara que se enciende y se apaga cada vez que un murmullo, ahogado e infantil, se escucha. De fondo se oye música, y un pequeño tren de juguete brilla entre los rieles que cuelgan por toda la habitación.

De abajo de la cama un pequeño bulto salió: una pequeña niña de unos seis o siete años que se arrastra con sus codos. Sobre su cabeza, una manta purpura llena de pelusa ocultaba su cabello y sus ojos. Ríos de lágrimas cristalinas rodaban por sus cachetes enrojecidos y morían en la alfombra peluda.

La puerta se abre con un agudo chirrido. Durante un segundo la música ensordece a la audiencia, dos muchachos entran y cerraran la puerta tras ellos. La niña dejo de respirar y se deslizo rápidamente bajo la cama. Uno de ellos caminó hasta que sus pulcros mocasines mancharon de tierra la alfombra grisácea y en voz muy baja pregunto: —¿Jugamos?

El otro rió en silencio descansando la espalda contra la puerta. Roxanne no lograba distinguir ningún rasgo en los rostros de los hombres más allá de su sonrisa, esa que de alguna manera recordaba al Gato de Cheshire.

—Tienes tres segundos para salir o tendremos que buscarte —murmuro con una ancha sonrisa.

Tomó un oso de peluche del montón sobre la cama y lo apretujó entre sus largos dedos callosos. El peluche se prendió fuego y el hombre lo dejo caer sobre la cama. El chico numero 2 prendió un cigarro con el fuego y ambos se afirmaron contra la ventana observando como el jardín de la casa.

La niña gritó y se arrastró desesperadamente para salir de debajo de la cama. El fuego desapareció.

—Te encontramos —dijo el chico del cigarro—. Merecemos nuestro premio, Lilith.

Caminó hasta ella y se puso en cuclillas para estar a su altura soltando una bocanada de humo en su cara. La niña tocio y escupió. Él puso las manos alrededor de su pequeño cuello.

La escena siempre terminaba allí. Los bordes se desdibujaban y los sonidos del público imaginario se desvanecían mientras el escenario se oscurecía hasta deformarse en la nada. Las primeras veces se quedaba con el sonido de los chillidos agudos de la niña en sus oídos, y el asqueroso sabor del tabaco bajo la lengua.

Semanas antes de que su madre se fuera de su vida, Roxanne tomó valor para contárselo. Su madre la miro seriamente, con su pequeña mano entre las sedosas suyas y no interrumpió su narración en ningún momento a pesar de perder color con cada segundo que pasaba. Al final ella tenía sus preciosos ojos marrones aguados y enrojecidos, sus perfectos pómulos estaban tan desprovistos de color que ni siquiera el rubor colocado previamente podía colorearlos. Puede recordar claramente como su labio tembló antes de envolverla en el abrazo más fuerte e incomodo que hubiera recibido en toda su vida.

—¡Roxie! ¡Oh, Roxie! Siento tanto que hayas tenido que ver eso, mi amor —Lloro en su cabello— Nunca quise que vieras nada de eso.

Permanecieron así menos de un cuarto de hora, y cuando se separaron su madre ya no la veía como antes, había un brillo extraño en sus ojos que daba un poco de miedo.

—Lo que viste, mi amor, no fue una pesadilla. Fue lo que podemos llamar “ _Visión_ ”. Tienes un enorme don Roxanne, y en esta ocasión lo usaste para ver el pasado. Mí pasado específicamente.

Antes de que pudiera hilar una oración su madre dejo un beso en su cabeza y salió de la habitación rápidamente. Roxanne quería discutir sobre eso, ¡tenía tantas preguntas! Pero ninguna pudo ser respondida, dos semanas después su madre estaba fuera de su vida.

Y, entre tantas dudas, Roxanne tuvo la seguridad de que su madre se fue por ella. Lo que sea que hubiera en sus ojos ese día la asusto, lo suficiente como para abandonar a su familia y nunca mirar atrás en los siguientes siete años.

_—¡Gabrielle!_

Abrió los ojos bruscamente para ver a Alexandre a su lado. Su cabello oscuro se vea grasoso y ligeramente despeinado —¿Te encuentras bien? Estabas gritando, ¿Quieres que busque un sanador?

—No —Dijo con voz rasposa— No. Estoy bien.

—Gabrielle… —Acaricio su mejilla ahuecada.

—Quiero irme —Escupió entre dientes, sintiéndose mucho más agresiva que nunca en su vida. —No soporto este lugar.

—No puedes. Aun no. —Suspiró con pesadez.

—Quiero irme —Repitió enderezándose y arrancando las vendas de cuerpo—. ¡No lo necesito para nada! ¡Yo sé lo que me pasa! ¡Ellos tratan de tomarme! ¡No les dejare! ¡NO PUEDO DEJAR QUE LO HAGAN!

—¡¿Gabrielle?! —Exclamó preocupado tratando de tomarla en brazos para evitar que se hiciera daño— ¡Para, Gabrielle! ¿De qué hablas? ¿Quién quiere tomarte?

—¡Tú! —Gruño— ¡Tú y ellas! ¡Quienes cree que son dueños de mi alma! ¡Vosotros que crees que les pertenezco como un objeto cualquiera! Oh, Dios, ¿Dejaras que me lleven, Alex? ¡Sabes que me lastiman y aun así dejaras que me lleven! ¡No puedo dejar que me lleven!

—¡Gabrielle! —La detuvo tomándola con fuerza por los hombros—. ¡Tienes que calmarte! Nadie trata de llevarte a ninguna parte. ¿Qué sucede contigo? _—_ Ella se retuerce en sus brazos mientras lagrimas rabiosos se desprenden de sus ojos y ruedan por sus mejillas enrojecidas _—._ No dejare que nadie te tenga, ¿me escuchas? Nadie te lastimara, por favor vuelve a la cama ahora.

La puerta se abre como si la briza inexistente la empujara y una bella mujer se desliza por ella. En cuanto la ve los ojos de Gabrielle se llena de un brillo acuoso y a pesar de que de los dolorosos pellizcos que escalan su cuerpo, ella ignora su terror casi enfermizo y baja de la cama, retrocediendo bruscamente hasta que su espalda es azotada por el frio vidrio de su ventana.

—Muchacha —Expresó en tono calmo, apenas levantando la voz más allá de un susurro. Sus manos, dura, frías y de dedos demasiado largos para un humano, entrelazados bajo su estomago—. Debes tranquilizarte. En este momento.

—¡NO! —Chilló, manoteando al aire, como para defenderse de un enemigo invisible— ¡NO! ¡NO TE ME ACERQUES! ¡ALEX! ¡AYUDAME, ALEX!

—Está bien, amor —Alexandre se acerco solo un paso levantando la mano derecha extendida—. Ella no te hará daño. Es mi madre, ¿te acuerdas? Ella solo viene a ayudarte, ¿Si? ¿Lo entiendes, Gaby?

—¿Ayudarme? —Murmuro para sí misma, olviando por un momento su miedo y los movimientos abortados en el aire. Y un segundo después se dio media vuelta y trato de forzar la ventana rompiendo sus uñas esculpidas— ¡NO NECESITO AYUDA! ¡LO QUE NECESITO ES SALIR DE AQUÍ!

El hombre evita rodar los ojos, ya exasperado, y trata de rodearla por detrás para contenerla. Forcejean por dos segundos antes de que la mujer de espesa cabellera oscura suspire, obviamente hastiada, y con un agresivo movimiento de su mano poco a poco Gabrielle deja de luchar y cae sin sentido en los brazos de su marido.

Él la arrastra a la cama y saca un par de correas para atar sus muñecas a la cama, tratando de evitar que se haga más daño. Unos momentos después la mujer los deja solos con un giro de ojos y palabras condescendientes que a Alexandre le sientan como una bofetada. Se limpia rápidamente las lágrimas traicioneras y recuesta la cabeza en el duro vientre de su esposa murmurando: —Lo lamento, Gabrielle. Sabes que lo lamento, pero no puede ser de otra forma. Ya no.

Las lágrimas mojan las sabanas.


End file.
